


a moment's silence when my baby puts her mouth on me

by holdenscoffee (spacebarista)



Category: The Expanse (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Power Dynamics, Smut, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22232032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacebarista/pseuds/holdenscoffee
Summary: Naomi Nagata is beautiful. And hard to deny or resist when she's laying naked in Drummer's bed, waiting for her after a long work shift on the Behemoth.
Relationships: Camina Drummer/Naomi Nagata
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56





	a moment's silence when my baby puts her mouth on me

**Author's Note:**

> This took like a year and a half to write because I am a mess and haven't been able to focus on a fic in a long time. SO i'm pleased it's finished and hopefully I can get more fics out for these two and my other ships in the coming months!
> 
> thanks to sugarfey for putting up with my poor attention span and month's long writer's block, as well as for beta-ing down the final stretch. so excited to finally have shared a finished product with you!

Naomi Nagata is beautiful.

The thought is as matter-of-fact as “Tycho Station built a generation ship” or “these crops came from Ganymede”. She just _is._ Drummer’s thought it nearly every day since they met on Tycho. It isn’t any less true. Any less meaningful. Naomi is beautiful.

She’s especially beautiful lounging on Drummer’s bed, naked, fingers dancing over her nipples. Drummer stands in the doorway taking it all in. Watching Naomi’s breasts rise and fall with her breathing. While Naomi watches _her._ Her lips quirk.

“You take too long,” she sighs, breathless. She closes her eyes, as if dismissing Drummer. Her fingers continue their teasing. “I get started, me.”

“Really?” Heat pools in her belly, but Drummer stays stoic, crossing her arms and leaning against the bulkhead. As if watching some work being done or some meeting play out. “Well… don’t let me interrupt.”

One eye cracks open, likely seeing if she’s serious. Drummer shoots her a smirk. Naomi closes her eye again. In all honesty, Drummer would love nothing more than to cross the small cabin, pin Naomi’s thighs to the bed, and lap at her until she’s screaming her name. There’s a very solid chance she still will. But she _wants_ to watch. Naomi is beautiful and her body is art and it’s on display just for _her_. Why _wouldn’t_ she want to soak in her wanton tableau?

Naomi sighs as she teases her nipples into hard peaks, kneads her breasts and wriggles on the bed. She hums, rubbing her thighs together. A tingling begins between Drummers own thighs. She longs to toy with her own breasts, or cup herself for relief. But she’ll wait. It’s too early. It will only get more intense. Start too soon, and she’ll miss the most _inspiring_ parts.

“Been thinking about this all day,” Naomi singsongs, not looking at her as she trails the nails of one hand up and down the plane of her stomach, from tattoo to navel. Her hips just barely rock in response to her touch. Drummer feels her own twitch in response.

“While you were on duty, Chief?”

“Mmm, tu sa sa that I can do eight tasks with my eyes closed and one hand tied to mi back, Captain.” Naomi looks at her then, smile wicked. Her hand pauses, low on her belly. Drummer gazes at it for a good long moment before looking back at Naomi. A twist in her smile showing she knows _exactly_ what she’s doing, and tightening the string in Drummer even further. “When I was crawling through the ducts, when I was bent over the console, when I was in that _pashang_ long meeting…” Her thighs fall open slowly as she speaks, her fingers searching lower. Drummer sucks in a breath.

“You were thinking of me?”

Naomi nods, teeth sinking into her lip as her fingers trace over her glistening pussy. Drummer’s jumpsuit starts to feel too hot, too tight. She allows herself a small concession, reaching for her zipper and slowly pulling it down. Naomi’s eyes follow Drummer’s hand, torn between sharp and focused and glazed over, her fingers slowing. It’s Drummer’s turn to smile.

“What else you thinking about, Chief Nagata?” Drummer shrugs off the top half of her suit, revealing her bra to Naomi’s gaze. She leans back against the bulkhead and trails her own nails over her chest, staying above her bra. “Such a long day… I’m sure you had _lots_ of ideas…”

Naomi lets out a long sigh. “Did. A different one _every_ time.” Her voice is breathy, dreamlike. Her fingers move slow, still not going any further than her outer lips. Drawing it out for the _both_ of them. Drummer does her best to look at Naomi’s face, to keep her expression stony. “Your mouth on me, your fingers in me, your _cock_ in me.” Drummer hums at the mention of her strap-on. Naomi does _love_ to take it. Her voice shakes as she rambles. “Under you, on my knees for you, _riding_ you… you riding _my_ mouth.”

Drummer’s eyes flutter shut. Now that’s a _very_ pretty picture. She takes a moment, watches the fantasy in her head. She can feel how wet it makes her. When she opens her eyes again Naomi is watching her. Drummer takes a breath. Naomi spreads her legs wider, opening herself to Drummer’s eyes. Not looking away, she pushes a finger into her cunt.

Naomi’s head falls back, a shaky moan slipping from her mouth as she moves her finger in and out of herself. Drummer moans too, finally shedding the rest of her jumpsuit, stopping to kick her boots off. She’s too hot. Naomi lights a fire between her legs like no one else ever could. She leans against the bulkhead again, reaching down to trace her own pussy through her panties. It’s _something_ but it’s not close to enough.

But God… she can’t stop this beautiful show.

With another long, low moan, Naomi adds a second finger. Her hips cant against her own hand, growing slick with her own wetness. “ _Pashang_ , Camina…” Drummer’s breath hitches at the way Naomi sighs her name. “You do this to me. You drive me to this. You make me need you so bad.” Her eyes are screwed shut, her panting edged with soft sounds that make Drummer’s cunt tingle with need. “Make me so wet, Camina… only you do this to me.”

Her movements get faster, her breathy moans louder and more frequent. Her hips undulate on the bed, and Drummer catches her own moving at the same pace. _Pashang_ is right. She can’t keep _watching._

Drummer sheds her bra, tossing it away. She crosses the room, pulls her hair free from its braid as she closes the distance. Naomi doesn’t even open her eyes until the bed dips under Drummer’s weight. When they do, they’re blown black with lust, perfectly wanton with her slack mouth and flushed body. If Drummer can be any wetter, the sight of Naomi looking at her like _this_ will do it. But enough about _her_.

Drummer pulls Naomi’s hand from her cunt—she sobs at the loss—and sucks at her wet fingers. The taste of her is something Drummer will never tire of. Which is why she then leans down and laps at Naomi, thirsty as any Belter cut off from their water ration. Naomi arcs, crying out her name and reaching down to bury her fingers in Drummer’s hair. She hums, drawing a moan from Naomi.

Drummer works a finger into her, pressing her other hand to Naomi’s hip when she arcs again. It won’t do to be jostled from her task. Naomi’s slick and hot, and her muscles flutter around Drummer’s finger. It burns at her that she can’t feel this through her strap-on. She’d want to feel _all_ of Naomi at the same level _she_ feels it. Imagining it helps, but to feel this heat _around_ her would be… _fuck_. She adds a second finger, licks her clit.

Drummer’s eyes flick up to watch Naomi. There’s nothing like watching Naomi in the throes of passion. Her skin shines with sweat, her free hand teases her breast, her muscles twitch, her lips part to free every breath, moan, whine and whimper. Her eyes are clenched shut, head thrown back. It makes Drummer’s heart stop, makes her own cunt clench. But Drummer wants to _see_ her. She sucks at Naomi’s clit.

Her name bursts from Naomi’s lips, but Drummer wants her _louder_. Naomi writhes on the bed. Controlled completely by how she feels. How Drummer _makes_ her feel. It’s a heady, powerful feeling. She teases Naomi’s clit with her tongue, reaches deep into her to feel for that _one_ spot that is _sure_ to get her shouting. Crying _Camina_ loud enough to maybe be heard a deck above them. And when Drummer finds it, Naomi does just that, arching sharply with a shout. Two more solid sucks, firm presses on the spot inside her, and Naomi nearly _screams_ , coming around Drummer’s fingers.

Drummer works her through it, licking at the flush of wet around her still moving fingers until Naomi is a trembling mess of soft, incoherent sounds on the bed. Drummer gazes up at her, takes in her darkened, sweaty skin, her breasts rising and falling as she finally catches her breath, the small, blissed out smile on her face. Drummer _did_ that. Made Naomi relaxed and sated and happy.

And she isn’t done yet.

Naomi lets out a soft whimper when Drummer pulls her fingers from her, hips twitching as if to follow. Brown eyes flutter open to gaze up at her face, eyes fogged with satisfaction and a hint of lust. A hint that grows when Drummer brings her fingers to her lips and sucks the taste of Naomi from them. She hums, letting her own eyes close.

“Taste so _good_ , Chief,” she purrs, letting her fingers triail over her chin, down her neck and chest all the way to her pantyline. Naomi moans, and Drummer meets her eyes again. “Could drink you _all_ night.”

“Could you?” Naomi breathes, hand opening and closing on her own stomach so her nails tease her skin. “Would love to _let_ you, Captain.”

“That does sound _perfect_.” Drummer leans down over Naomi, laying on top of her, so their hips, stomachs, breasts are pressed together, skin-to-skin. Naomi hums, draping her arms over Drummer’s shoulders, threading her fingers through her hair. When Drummer finally kisses Naomi, it’s slow and deep. Naomi hadn’t been the only one thinking of _this_ all day. Drummer had longed to press her lips to hers from the moment they’d parted that morning. Longed to run her fingers over Naomi’s skin and follow them with her mouth.

Naomi groans when Drummer breaks their kiss. Naomi meets her gaze, struggling to keep her eyes open. Her hips rock up toward Drummer’s, and Drummer presses down with her own. “Except…” Drummer kisses her jaw, down her neck. “You had some very _inspiring_ ideas, Chief.” Her lips move down Naomi’s chest, and Naomi’s grip on her hair tightens. “Would like to act on _them_ instead.”

Naomi gasps as Drummer runs her tongue over a nipple, arching under her. “This wasn’t one of them, Camina.”

“No,” Drummer breathes, doing it again just to see Naomi twitch. “But it gets you nice and wet for the one I have in mind. You like it. Stop complaining.”

Naomi doesn’t argue. In fact, as Drummer sucks her nipple into her mouth, brings her hand up to toy with the other one, all Naomi can do is whimper and moan and make a thousand other soft sounds that can’t be words and could never be seen as arguments. Naomi rests a hand on her shoulder, the one in her hair fisting to dig nails into her scalp. But Drummer continues her work, sucking and nipping and licking before switching to Naomi’s other breast. Naomi wriggles beneath her, grinding her hips up for friction while holding Drummer close. She’ll have what she wants soon enough. What Drummer wants.

She slips her hand between them, presses two fingers past Naomi’s folds to brush over her clit. Naomi cries out. Drummer moans around her nipple as her fingers search out the slick further down. Naomi groans out her displeasure when Drummer pulls her mouth and hand away, slides out of the bunk. “Patience will be rewarded with _exactly_ what you want, Naomi.”

Naomi’s eyes follow her all the way to her locker. Follow her as she bends to rifle through it, pulling out a black case before sauntering back to the bunk. Naomi’s gaze lands on the case, and she lets out a shuddering breath. Drummer sets the case by her hip, watching her as she opens it and pulls out the contents. A black strap-on and a matching harness.

“You still want this?” Drummer purrs, running the tip of the toy from Naomi’s throat to _just_ above her clit. Naomi shivers, eyes not leaving Drummer’s face. Drummer smiles. “Course you do. Been thinking about it all day, ke?”

“ _Camina_.”

“ _Patience_.” Naomi whines at her command. Drummer _almost_ feels bad. Naomi had said she’d been thinking about _this_ all day. To make her wait longer for something she so desperately wants borders on _cruel_. Still. Making Naomi a bit more wet has its perks. She shifts the toy to press the tip against Naomi’s clit, drawing a strangled sound from her. “Want to make sure you’re ready.”

Naomi squirms, working for more friction. “I _am_ ready.”

Drummer hums, smiles sweetly at her and leans down so their lips _almost_ meet. “You’ll be ready when you _begging_ , Naomi.”

She gasps, hands fisting in the thin sheet over Drummer’s gel pad. Drummer presses harder, and Naomi’s eyes flutter shut. “Camina…”

“‘Camina’ _what_?” She circles Naomi’s clit and earns another gasp.

“ _Please_.”

“Camina please _what_ , Naomi?”

Naomi sobs. “Camina please… _please_ fuck me, Camina.”

Drummer pulls away, smirk growing on her face. “See how easy is, patience? Now I can reward you.”

Drummer sets the strap-on on the bed beside Naomi’s hip, giving Naomi time to catch her breath while she puts on the harness. She pulls it on over her panties, works as fast as she can without tripping or catching herself. She barely notices Naomi shifting to her knees on the bed. By the time she’s finished, Naomi has the toy in her own hands, watching Drummer with her bottom lip between her teeth. She rests a hand on the swell of Drummer’s hip, and Drummer steps closer so her knees hit the bed. This is her _favorite_ part.

Naomi shifts to the edge of the bed herself. Like this, on her knees, she’s almost eye-to-eye with Drummer. The minor difference still sends a shot of warmth to Drummer’s core. She holds still as Naomi presses closer, leans against her. Drummer hums at the contact of warm skin against skin as Naomi moves her hand to Drummer’s jaw. She closes the distance, catching Drummer’s mouth in a deep, lazy kiss that Drummer can’t help but return. Her hands rest on Naomi’s hips, thumbs brushing over her skin. They stay like that for moments that feel as long as hours, Drummer losing herself in Naomi completely. Until something presses against the front of her panties, turning and snapping lightly, but still noticeable enough to snap Drummer out of her Naomi-induced haze.

Without even looking down, Naomi had managed to lock the base of the strap-on in place on the harness. Drummer’s breath catches as more liquid heat pools in her belly. This woman will be the death of her.

“How you want me?” Naomi’s breath ghosts over Drummer’s lips as she asks, her thumb tracing her chin as her other hand brushes up Drummer’s stomach. “I’m sure I gave you _many_ ideas.”

“Did. Hard to choose which I like better with all those mental images.”

“But you chose,” Naomi leads her, fingers teasing beneath her breast.

“ _Did_ ,” Drummer repeats, voice breathless. “Think I want you to ride me.”

“ _Think_ , or _know_?” Her thumb brushes Drummer’s nipple.

“ _Know_.”

Naomi’s smile makes her heart skip a beat. “Better make you some room then.”

She kisses Drummer one last time, catching Drummer’s bottom lip between her teeth as she pulls away. Drummer would feel _something_ about losing Naomi’s warmth, if it weren’t for the fact that she’s getting something better in return. Anticipation overtakes every other emotion. And as soon as Naomi shifts enough for her, Drummer is sliding in herself, laying back into the mattress. She doesn’t take her eyes off Naomi. Naomi doesn’t take her eyes off her, either, even as she crawls up to straddle Drummer’s thighs.

“Camina…” Naomi sing-songs, hips hovering _just_ where they need to be, but bending down to let her mouth hover over Drummer’s, her hands planted on both sides of her head. “Look so _pretty_ under me. Giving _me_ ideas.”

Drummer groans, rolling her hips under Naomi. The strap-on bumps against her thigh. “Save them for later, Chief. I want to _see_ you.”

Naomi huffs, still smiling. “So impatient. After you made _me_ wait. Made me _beg._ ”

“I am your _Captain_.”

“Not here, you aren’t. Not _now_.” Naomi gives her a quick peck, short and sweet, but straightens anyway. “Still… I’ll give you what you want. Since you’re my _Captain_. And I _need_ you.”

Drummer follows her, propping herself up on her elbows. Their eyes meet again. And they stay locked until Naomi’s eyes flutter shut as she lowers herself onto the strap-on. Her head falls back, her long neck on full display. Her whole upper body, all her tattoos. Drummer’s breath hitches. _Naomi Nagata is beautiful_.

“ _Pashang_ good…” She sighs, rolling her hips and sitting herself fully on it. On Drummer. Who rests her hands on Naomi’s thighs and shifts her legs to a more comfortable position. Naomi’s own breath stutters. “This worth the wait… _oh_ , fuck, Camina…”

“Have to agree,” Drummer breathes, eyes roaming over the body of her friend, second, _lover_. They have no idea where to land. Too much of Naomi is too perfect to look at. She trails a hand up Naomi’s thigh to rest on her stomach. “This show is _pashang_ worth it.”

Naomi hums, places a hand over Drummer’s, presses it to her own skin. “Anything else I can do to make it better? Make it the _perfect_ show?”

“No, enough teasing,” Drummer hisses, punctuating it by rolling her hips up into Naomi. Her breath catches and her eyes flutter shut. “Want to see you _ride_ me, not _sit_ on me.”

“Yes, _bosmang_.”

And she does. Keeping Drummer’s hand held to her belly, Naomi rocks her hips and does what her captain says. 

Drummer’s fingers twitch against Naomi’s stomach as she watches her. She can’t _feel_ what Naomi feels—fucking technology not being what Drummer wants it to be—so she focuses on _Naomi_. Every little hitch in her breathing, every twitch of her abdomen, every soft moan, every flutter of her eyelids. Drummer catches. Her skin shines with sweat, sweat Drummer can feel under the hand Naomi clasps to her. Who knew one simple gesture would be so fucking _sexy_. She runs the blunt nails of her other hand up and down Naomi’s thigh. She wants to overwhelm Naomi with feeling. The way Naomi overwhelms _her._

Thankfully, Naomi isn’t the _only_ one enjoying the motions of riding Drummer’s toy. With every grind of Naomi’s hips, the base of the strap-on grinds against _her._ Her own breathing hitches, and she fights to keep her eyes open. As good as Naomi’s movements feel, watching her ride the strap-on is far more of a turn on. She just rocks her hips up as Naomi comes down, savoring the keen that slips out of Naomi’s mouth every time.

She’d wanted to fulfill Naomi’s fantasies, the ones that had kept her distracted all day. She’s going to carry through on that. Her own satisfaction is secondary. It will burn in her belly until Naomi can’t take anymore. And _then_ … visualizing what she wants sends a shiver through her. She just has to make Naomi come, and then she can worry about _that_. Judging by Naomi’s intensifying reactions, it shouldn’t take too much more.

Her thighs tremble from the effort of moving over Drummer. Somehow, Naomi still manages to move faster, harder, even as her motions start to stutter. Her chest heaves as she sucks in air. Every exhale accompanied by a pained whine, a loud moan. Eyes screwed shut and face flushed with effort and pleasure.

“‘Mina…” Naomi breathes, unable to get all the syllables strung together. “So— _ah_ —close…”

Drummer shudders. “What you need, Naomi? Tell me.” _Tell me so I can watch you come apart._

Naomi merely groans, grinding her hips harder against Drummer’s own. And slowly pushes Drummer’s hand down her stomach to where their bodies meet. It only takes a second for Drummer to understand. She hums, low and long.

“Want me to touch you? Finish you off?”

Naomi nods, biting her lip. Presses Drummer’s fingers to her. “ _Please_.”

“I got you,” Drummer whispers. She shifts her grip to brush her thumb over Naomi’s clit, humming again when Naomi cries out at the touch. “I got you _here_. Touch yourself. Open your eyes. Let me see you.”

Naomi lets go of Drummer’s hand, teasing up her own stomach to cup her breast. Her thumb circles her nipple, just as slow as Drummer’s. It’s a struggle for Naomi to follow her second command. She takes a few breaths, face relaxing slowly even as she still moves against Drummer. But her eyes do flutter open to meet Drummer’s. She swears her heart stops at the sight.

“You’re so _beautiful_ ,” Drummer croons, pressing harder against Naomi’s clit. Naomi’s breath hitches, but her eyes stay open. “Love to see you like this. So turned on. So _close_.”

Naomi sobs, tugging at her own nipple, begging for more without begging.

“So beautiful… riding me, showing me your whole body. Every beautiful bit of you. All mine, ke?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Naomi moans. Whether in agreement, or for the sweet release approaching, Drummer isn’t sure. Doesn’t care. Her words are meant to draw Naomi closer. To push her over the edge. She would be lying if she said it didn’t affect her too. Her own cunt clenches at every thought. Every word.

“But when you _come_ … it’s more beautiful than anything in the system. Anything in _any_ system.” Naomi’s breath, every sound she makes, comes out harsh, desperate. “Want to see you. Want to make you come so I can see you… do you want to come, Naomi?”

Naomi cries out. She leans down to rest a hand on Drummer’s shoulder, putting some weight on it to change the angle. “ _Pashang yes_ , Camina,” She chokes out, hips jerking forward to press herself harder against Drummer’s thumb. “Want to… I’m… _pashang_.”

Drummer smiles up at her. “Then come for me, Naomi.” She grinds her thumb against Naomi’s clit, jerks her hips up into her once, twice, dragging the most exquisite keen from her.

When Naomi comes, she throws her head back with a wail Drummer wishes the whole ship could hear. Noises spill from her kiss-swollen lips as Drummer keeps moving, working her through it, muttering her own encouragements. When her orgasm finally fades, she lets herself collapse. Lets herself fall trembling into Drummer’s waiting arms.

They lay like that while Naomi catches her breath: her face in the crook of Drummer’s neck, Drummer stroking her slick back. Nearly chest to chest. The toy still buried in Naomi. There’s no rush, no hurry to ask Naomi to help with the ache between her own legs. She’d gotten what she _really_ wanted. She’d wait for the rest.

Finally, Naomi hums. Her hand slides along Drummer’s collarbone and up to her jaw. When Naomi turns her face, Drummer lets her. She takes in Naomi’s small, satisfied smile. Her half-closed eyes. And she smiles back. A smile that doesn’t fade when Naomi shifts and kisses her.

“That,” Naomi whispers between kisses. “Was _exactly_ what I needed, Captain.”

“Happy to help, Chief,” Drummer purrs. “You did ask _so_ nicely, after all.”

Naomi’s smile widens. Drummer waits for another kiss, but Naomi straightens, stretches with a groan. Drummer groans herself at the loss of Naomi’s warmth, at the sight of her body on display again. Naomi catches her eye. Her smile grows wicked.

“You been _very_ patient,” she purrs, trailing a finger from Drummer’s throat to her navel. “Taking such good care of me all this time.”

Drummer arcs under her touch. “Is what a captain’s supposed to do. Take care of her crew.”

“Sa sa. But _sometimes_ …” Naomi trails off, leaning down again. She peers at Drummer through her eyelashes. “The crew has to take care of their captain.”

Naomi takes Drummer’s nipple in her mouth, and the captain sighs with relief _and_ need. Her hand slides up Naomi’s shoulder to cup the back of her head, holding her to her breast. She’s waited this long for Naomi to touch her. Drummer won’t let the heat of her mouth go _anywhere_ yet. Not that Naomi seems to have any plans to stop. She runs through a pattern of sucking, licking, and biting before switching over to Drummer’s other breast. It’s good. It’s _more_ than good. It stokes the fire in her to a blazing heat.

Naomi pulls away, drawing a groan from deep in Drummer’s chest as she nuzzles her sternum. “What you want Camina?” Her clever fingers skim down Drummer’s side towards the harness, the toy. Towards where Drummer _really_ wants Naomi’s hand. “Tell me. So I can take care of my captain.”

It takes Drummer only a moment to decide what she wants. “You had a _very_ good suggestion before…”

“Hm?” Naomi’s hand slides past the toy, rubbing Drummer through her panties. Drummer’s hips jerk up as she groans again, Naomi gasping playfully. “Oh! So _wet_ for me… Can’t remember what I said… tell me?”

Drummer sucks in a breath, grinds against Naomi’s fingers. “You said something about… riding your _face_.”

Naomi looks up at her, a slow, wicked smile growing on her lips. “Did. That what you want, Camina?” The harness loosens on its own. No, not its own… _Naomi_. Naomi, who is kissing up her chest again as she undoes the harness. “Want me to make you come? Lick you clean?”

Drummer almost sobs. Almost. “ _Yes_ ,” she hisses.

They work together to get the harness and her last scrap of clothing off, Naomi undoing it so Drummer can drop them off the edge of the bed. As soon as they’re gone, Drummer is flipping them, pinning Naomi to the bed with her hands and a searing kiss. Naomi laughs into it, a muffled, gleeful sound that from anyone else would make Drummer roll her eyes. She channels all her wanting into the kiss, every thought and emotion she’s had since she walked into her quarters to find Naomi there.

Naomi has to know what she does to her. She _has_ to.

But Drummer’s body craves more than kissing. _Far_ more. Naomi gets the message when Drummer breaks the kiss, and lays her body down on the bunk to give Drummer the room she’ll need. Drummer gives her one last peck before accepting the invitation, carefully crawling up Naomi’s body. Taking her time. Is she burning for the pay off? Sure. But Naomi may as well get to enjoy the view first. Judging by the slow way Naomi’s eyes follow her, how her bottom lip catches between her teeth… she certainly _is_ enjoying it.

Drummer settles over Naomi’s chest. Lets her take it all in. Naomi’s eyes are dark and hungry as they rove from Drummer’s navel, up over her breasts to Drummer’s face. She can imagine hers look much the same to Naomi. Good. Let her see. Let her see all of her while she still can.

Which isn’t for long.

Drummer shifts, sets her knees to bracket Naomi’s head. Naomi rests her hands on Drummer’s thighs to hold her there. She barely has time to brace herself on the bunk before Naomi is lapping at her pussy. The cry that escapes her is loud, an explosion of relief that she’s _finally_ being touched, _finally_ has Naomi’s mouth on her.

“Pa _shang,_ Nagata,” she gasps, letting her hips rock a little with the passing of Naomi’s clever tongue. “A little warning would have been _nice_.”

Naomi’s laugh is muffled, her breath tickling Drummer and sending a shiver through her. “Sometimes it’s good to surprise your captain, _Captain._ ” And she gets back to work before Drummer can say another word. The cabin is soon filled with the duet of Drummer’s panting and moaning, and the beautifully filthy sound of Naomi’s tongue dragging through her wet pussy. She cries out again when Naomi slips a long finger into her, wriggles it around, teases her. Drummer can feel Naomi’s smirk against her. She’d pay for that one later.

It isn’t long until there’s a second finger in her cunt, Naomi’s mouth moving to suck at her clit. The sensations are almost too much. _Almost_. A steady, disjointed flow of noises and unfinished words spill from Drummer’s lips. Her mind can’t land on anything. She was out of control with lust and need. The _only_ way she ever let herself lose control. With the only _person_ she can lose control _with_. The only thing her mind can focus on.

Naomi. _Naomi_. _Naomi!_

Drummer doesn’t realize she’s chanting Naomi’s name out loud, not at first. The thunderous blood pounding in her ears, the warmth in her belly, the wet between her legs, all distract her. But when she _does_ , it doesn’t embarrass her. It turns her on _more_ , the fact that Naomi could bring her to this. That, and Naomi manages a _third_ finger.

“Fuck. _Fuck_.”

Thighs trembling, heat overwhelming, the string inside her so tight a terminal could bounce off it… Drummer knows she’s close. She’s _so_ close. Naomi has to know, too. She has to feel it. She has to know the signs well enough that Drummer is about to come. All it will just take a little more, a small _push_. Like a tap against something in null-g to send it swiftly pinning away.

Naomi crooks her fingers inside Drummer’s slick cunt, flicks her clit with the tip of her tongue. And seconds later, her whole body seizes as the string finally snaps. Drummer hears a long, sharp wail. Nearly a scream. Between the rush of cum, the seconds of blackout, the running chant of _Naomi, Naomi_ , in her head as Naomi works her through it with tongue and fingers… Drummer loses herself so completely that she comes with a _scream_. Had she ever done that before? No. No, never.

After a long, long few moments, her body melts, starting to fall forward. Remembering Naomi below her, she comes to enough to fall backwards instead, catching herself on her hands. She trembles when Naomi’s fingers slide from her. Moans weakly. Pulling herself backwards, she opens her eyes. And sees Naomi grinning with wicked glee before sucking her soaking fingers into her clever mouth.

_Oh, like that, is it_?

Drummer crawls back to straddle Naomi’s waist. Takes a look at her flushed and beautiful skin, her wet chin, her smug face. With a growl, Drummer buries her fingers in Naomi’s hair and pulls her up by it, crashing their lips together for a messy kiss that’s all teeth and slippery lips. Naomi’s breathy moans, the taste of herself on Naomi’s lips, nearly get her going again. Her cool hand trails up Drummer’s chest to rest on the crook of her neck. Cooling the blood in her. Grounding her. Slowly, slowly, the kiss changes from a hard one of passion and need and retaliation, to a soft one, lingering and loving and careful.

Careful like they are with each other’s hearts. Naomi’s, because she’s been through so much, lost so much. Drummer’s because she’s never felt like this before, and to lose it might harden it beyond softening.

Later, when they’ve cleaned up, when the toys are away, when they’ve shared a shower and washed each other and caught each other up on the day, they return to the bunk. Curl up against each other. Face-to-face, Naomi’s thigh between Drummer’s, pressed up against her. Something Drummer might take advantage of if the mood retakes her. For now, it’s just a comforting touch. They share more soft kisses and gentle whispers. Whispers of how _good_ they both are. How beautiful. And when the comfort becomes too much to fight, they drift off. The last thoughts Drummer has before she fades are of Naomi.

Naomi Nagata is beautiful. The most beautiful thing she has ever seen and will ever see. And she will never tire of being sure she knows it. 


End file.
